


A Potions Mishap or Just Good Editing?

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gryffindor!Ojiro, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Oomimi, M/M, Slytherin!Akagi, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Suna, Slytherin!Tendou, Slytherin!kita, Slytherin!sugawara, kita is oblivious and apparently rude lol, potions class shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kita shouldn't be surprised when he has to be paired with someone he isn't normally in a group with for Potions. Now, if only his partner had any sense for the class, otherwise he wouldn't be in the mess he currently finds himself in; Potions Shenanigans~!Day 7 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018! Today was a Free Day, and if that doesn't mean that I am self-indulgent and just add to my never-ending Hogwarts AU, then I wouldn't be me. This was a lot of fun to write! Today's and the entire week's. Always love having an excuse to write about my boy Satori~.





	A Potions Mishap or Just Good Editing?

Shinsuke wondered how he had gotten into this situation. It had been a normal day, he had had breakfast in the Great Hall, had been on time, if not a bit early to every single one of his classes throughout the day. It was their last class of the day, Potions, and the day before the weekend, of course, where something finally went wrong. Because if something were to go wrong, it would be in the final class of the day on the day before a weekend, because when did Shinsuke ever have anything easy?

And that wasn’t necessarily true either, though. He thought he was pretty good at Charms, and Transfiguration, those two classes were his top scores in his list of classes, Potions not a far second, but he could still use some revision in the subject. That was actually where the day had gone wrong. It was because his partnering was all wrong. He wasn’t supposed to have a partner that wasn’t Akagi. He had found that throughout his Hogwarts stay, his classmates didn’t like him. Outside of his friend group, he couldn’t really say anything about his fellow year mates besides their names. He loved his friend group though, which included Oomimi Ren, Ojiro Aran, Akagi Michinari, and Suna Rintarou. The five students had been practically raised together, it wasn’t a surprise that their friendship had carried on into Hogwarts, even if they hadn’t been sorted into the same house. Ojiro had unsurprisingly gone to Gryffindor, Oomimi had gone to Hufflepuff, also unsurprisingly. Akagi, Suna and Shinsuke had gone to Slytherin, once again not surprisingly. They knew each other very well, they had tried to make bets against one another, but they all bet for the same houses. 

That was besides the point though, because Shinsuke was supposed to work with Akagi because his other classmates found him too blunt. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until it was pointed out by Oomimi over studying in the library. Apparently, he was blunt to the point where half the girls in the school didn’t want to talk to him because they thought he was mean, and the other half simply avoided him because he looked ‘too intimidating’, whatever that meant. But that neither here nor there. He was frank with his words and deadpanned with his humor, he wondered sometimes how his friends even stood him within their group. But they had been friends for a long time, maybe it was just habit to be friends, and at this point why break such a long-standing habit?

Once again, Shinsuke was losing track of what he was thinking about, the problem being that he wasn’t partnered with Akagi, he had been chosen to partner with a different Slytherin. Which would have usually been fine, because the only other Slytherin in his vicinity of seating was either Sugawara Koushi or Semi Eita. Neither were the best at Potions, but they were both agreeable to not speak much if Shinsuke wasn’t into it, which he appreciated. But he hadn’t been partnered with Sugawara or Semi, he had been partnered with Tendou Satori. He didn’t remember ever speaking one word to the guy, which would have been fine, if he hadn’t been paired with him in this Potions class. He remembered Ojiro complaining about him a couple years ago, but other than the occasional eye contact which happened with most of his year mates, he had never even been in Tendou’s vicinity. It was actually pretty odd, that they had never spoken. Seven years in the same common room, same table for meals, but never actually interacting with one another. 

Apparently Tendou sucked at Potions, absolutely abysmal. Even Akagi, who was pretty bad at Potions, was better than Tendou. If it wasn’t for Shinsuke’s quick thinking and problem solving, they would have totally mucked up the potion, and maybe have exploded the cauldron, but he let bygones be bygones. It didn’t help Tendou’s situation that when they were done with their potion, he proceeded to almost drop the vial they were putting the potion into, both in bottling the potion as well as bringing it up to turn it in. If Shinsuke didn’t know any better, he would say that Tendou was doing it on purpose, to just annoy Shinsuke, and wasn’t that a thought? He technically didn’t know any better, he had no idea if his classmate was just that clumsy or if it was today or maybe it was because Shinsuke had been barking orders at him throughout the whole class. Someone had to take charge though, what else was he supposed to do, just let their potion muck up?

“Hey, Kita-kun~. You wouldn’t be amenable to tutoring me in Potions, would you?” That was the last thing that Shinsuke expected to come out of Tendou’s mouth. Not that he was doing much imagining about his mouth, at all. Nope, he definitely wasn’t. Akagi always made fun of him, for having crushes on klutzy people. Well, the whole friend group did, but Akagi usually had front row seating for most of them, being in the same classes throughout the day. Even when Oomimi or Ojiro had a class shared with Slytherin, Akagi was usually always sitting next to Shinsuke when he would inevitably make a fool of himself. Then it would add to the half and half of the student body that either thought he was mean or too intimidating. He had thought Tendou would be on the side of Shinsuke being both mean and intimidating, a new record, but he didn’t seem to be deterred. 

“You want me to teach you?” Shinsuke couldn’t quite keep the surprise out of his voice, and it seemed to confuse his classmate, because he quickly replied, “Yeah, that’s why I asked. Why, do you not like tutoring people?”

Shinsuke shook his head before he could stop himself, “Of course I would love to tutor you.” He couldn’t stop the smile from overtaking his face at the sheer amount of enthusiasm that his classmate showed at his agreement. 

“It’s a date then!” Before Shinsuke could say anything to that, Tendou rushed out of the classroom, no doubt to the Quidditch pitch, which was apparently where he went every moment of his spare time, courtesy of the information Akagi gave him once Shinsuke had explained the situation. The only problem Shinsuke had though, is he didn’t know if it was technically a date or not. Was that just an expression Tendou said? How would he know, if he hadn’t spoken to him all of years they had been at Hogwarts? Their problem was fixed when Semi had overheard them speaking about it in the library the next day.

“Oh, it’s definitely a date. Tendou has been crushing on Kita-kun ever since third year.” That just made Shinsuke blush a deep scarlet that had Ojiro smirking and Oomimi smiling slightly. Though their Hufflepuff friend was the nicest guy in their group, he was fairly emotionless at times. It took a lot to get him to outwardly emote. His messages though were very amusing. Akagi broke Shinsuke’s thought by saying, “Well, at least we know the answer to our question.”

“Not helping, Michi!” Akagi only cackled quietly in response, making Shinsuke look at his friend sharply. He sighed, now that he knew Tendou considered the tutoring session a date, then he could also consider it a date. The previous day he had been worrying over the way things had been said and had wondered if he had only imagined everything. 

It wasn’t until they had gone to the Great Hall for dinner when Shinsuke actually processed that he would be attending a date, even if it was a tutoring session with a klutz like Tendou Satori. While he was too busy rearranging the food on his plate to be coordinated in an organized manner did he realize he had received a note during the bustle of the owls. He opened it to read, ‘Can’t wait for our date.’

Shinsuke didn’t know what he was more anxious about, the date itself or the fact that Tendou seemed to need as much help with Potions as he could get. Ah well, they had to start somewhere, what better way than something that Shinsuke was confidant in? He was sure it would turn out just fine in the end, even if the situation seemed like a more stranger one than he had originally anticipated.


End file.
